


Sunset Covered Skys

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.





	1. Chapter One: Gold Skys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Sunset Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter One: Gold Skys**

**Hyena's POV**

I was up early as usual, I was flying though the air, letting my wings and scales soak in the morning sun.

I was just landing to take a short brake when my younger sister called out to me.

"Hyena. Mother needs us for something, c'mon!" Onyx called, I then followed my sister to our den.

Once we entered, we saw our mother, Silver siting on a cushion with a scroll spread out on top of the small wooden table.

Silver looked up when her two other children entered the den. She smiled warmly at us.

"Hello mother. I was just out for an early morning flight." I said, smiling at my mother.

"Well. Now that the three of you are here, I can tell you the great news." Our mother said happily with a bright smile. I blinked in surprise.

"Jade Mountain? But why can't we get our schooling here with the other SandWings?" I asked, frown in puzzlement.

"Well Hyena, you've been invited." Our mother explained with a frown on her face. I just sighed quietly.

"We should probably get going. We need to go and meet up with the other SandWings." Our mother called out from the doorway that led outside.

I nodded and me, along with Onyx and Lioness took off into the blazing heat of the afternoon sky.

When we all landed on the sand. Queen Thorn was already there waiting for us. After everyone had quieted down, the Queen began speaking.

"You all have been summoned her because there's something important that I need to tell all of you." Queen Thorn said, with a warm smile.

"You have all been accepted to join the Jade Mountain Academy. I am proud of each and everyone of you." The Queen said, smiling warmly. I blinked in surprise, Jade Mountain Academy?

Our mother just told us this news, so why are we hearing it again? I wondered, tilting my head in confusion.

"Now, I wish you all a safe flight and I really hope that you will all enjoy the four months at the academy." With that send of speech, all of us in the group began to take off into the afternoon sky.

It took a while to get to the Jade Mountain Academy. We were flying for what felt like hours. But eventually we arrived and I could see the large mountain in the distance. I smiled widely, my stomach was nervous with butterflies.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.

"Well, here goes nothing... I hope I make a good impression." I thought in worry, as my mind began to fill with worries.


	2. Chapter Two: Winglets And Clawmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Sunset Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Two: Winglets And Clawmates**

**Hyena's POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Hyena." I said, smiling brightly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Hyena, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four yeas here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

"It looks like I'm in the Jade Winglet." I thought with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch.

Then I decided to walk around and explore the place a bit. As I was walking I bumped into a NightWing with purple and ebony- colored scales. I smiled shyly and my ears turned pink.

"S-sorry about that." I quietly apologized to the NightWing who smiled warmly at me.

"No problem, you must be Hyena right?" He asked and I slowly nodded my head. He smiled again and spoke up once more.

"I'm Shadowflight, nice to meet you. We're in the same Winglet. We're Clawmates." He said, smiling warmly at me. I ducked my head and looked at my talons.

"Hay, are you two in the Jade Winglet?" Came a voice from behind us. I jumped and turned to see a SeaWing with sky blue scales, emerald green wing membranes and eyes. I slowly nodded and the SeaWing smiled brightly.

"The name's Seashell, it's nice to meet you." She said, I was about to open my mouth to speak but Shadowflight beet me to it.

"I'm Shadowflight, and this is Hyena. Nice to meet you seashell." He said. The SeaWing nodded and silence fell on the four of us.

Then it was broken by Seashell.

"Where are the RainWing, SkyWing, IceWing and MudWing Clawmates?" She asked, as she looked down at her scroll. I shrugged my wings in response.

"Hi there!" Came a sudden voice from behind us once more. I rolled my icy blue eyes in annoyance, what's up with everyone coming from behind? I wondered.

"Your the RainWing right?" I asked quietly, and the RainWing nodded.

"The name's Lemur. Nice to meet you." I nodded in acknowledgment at Lemur, who smiled at me shyly.

"Your really cute." He mumbled quietly, I blushed and ducked my head. Then another voice spoke up, much to my relief.

"I'm Phoenix, nice to meet you guys, you must be my Clawmates?" We all turned to see a SkyWing dragonet with ruby-red scales and golden-yellow eyes. They kind of looked like a cat.

"All we need is the MudWing and IceWing Clawmates." Shadowflight remarked, right after he spoke, the MudWing dragonet appeared from the other end of the cave.

"You must be the MudWing right?" I asked, and he nodded. Then after a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"My name's Swamp. It's nice to meet you." He said, smiling brightly. I smiled warmly at the brown and Amber-colored MudWing.

"All we need is the IceWing." Seashell remarked with a small laugh and an amused smile. I nodded and looked around for our IceWing Clawmate.

"Are you all in the Jade Winglet?" We all looked up to see a female IceWing with pale blue scales and silver blue wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. Her eyes are glacier blue.

"Yes, we are. Your the IceWing Clawmate right?" I asked, and the dragonet nodded her head in response.

"My name's Flurry. It's nice to meet you." She said, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

"C'mon, let's go to our cave." Flurry said, and we all followed her to our sleeping cave. It was a pretty large cave, I put my bag down onto one of the sleeping platforms, and Flurry sat hers down beside mine.

I smiled warmly at the IceWing dragonet, I then walked over to Phoenix, who was reading a scroll. As I approached her, she looked up from her scroll.

"What's your name again?" The SkyWing asked, with a Sheepish grin. I smiled and replied quietly.

"Hyena." I said, smiling and pulling out my own scroll. I had brought a tone of scrolls with me, I admit I'm a huge book-worm. I sat next to the SkyWing and the other members of the Winglet either curled up to sleep or quietly read a scroll.

I smiled softly as I looked at each of my Clawmates, this was going to be an interesting four years.

A short while later we were all heading to meet with Tsunami and Webs. We are going to have introductions.

"We don't have any homework today do we?" Phoenix quietly whispered. I just shrugged and turned to Seashell. The SeaWing just smiled in amusement.

"ALRIGHT QUIET EVERYONE!" Tsunami yelled to get our attention, it worked, cause everyone went quiet. Then Tsunami spike up after a short while.

"Okay, Jade Winglet! You will all introduce Yourselves in one of the study caves, tomorrow." Tsunami Explained, and the seven of us nodded.

We then followed Webs into one of the other caves and we all sat in a circle around the cave, while Webs sat in front of all of us. I noticed that he had a scar on the end of his tail, I frowned slightly at the black and swollen mark.

The bold ones in our winglet were me, and the SeaWing. I was only shy when around Shadowflight. He's really brave and bold. Seashell is sassy and sarcastic, Flurry is shy, sassy and sarcastic.

I'm smart, sassy and sarcastic. Seashell and Flurry both almost died of laughing when I told them all of the pranks that I pulled on the other SandWings. I went flying with Phenix in the morning and I study with Flurry and Seashell in the Library.


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Sunset Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

**Hyena's POV**

We all glanced at each other nervously. What were we sapless to say?

"You are all going to tell us about yourselves. You will say your name, favorite food and color, things like that." Webs said, and I was the first to stand up.

"Hi, my name's Hyena. I love eating charred lizards, my favorite color is gold. I have a younger sister named Onyx and an older sister named Lioness." I then sat down next to Flurry once I had finished. I then decided to go next.

" name's F-Flurry. My favorite food is frozen fruit popsicles, my favorite color is silver, I have a younger sister named Silverscales." Flurry sat down quietly next to Seashell and Phoenix.

Shadowflight went up next, he smiled at me as he turned to look at Webs. I blushed and looked down at my talons.

"Hi. My name's Shadowflight. My favorite color is purple, I love to eat ravins. I have a younger sister named Dawnmist and a younger brother named Windchaser." Once he was done he took a seat next to me. Next was Swamp.

"I'm Swamp, my favorite food is cow, and my favorite color is green, I have a younger brother named Leach and a sister named Crane. My other siblings were killed by IceWings." He said, lowering his head. I winced at the statement. My claws curled underneath me and my tail curled over my talons.

Next it was Lemur. He slowly stood up and turned his attention to Webs.

"My name's Lemur, I like bananas. My favorite color is pale blue or silver. I have a younger sister named Leaf. That's all." He said, he then sat down. Then Seashell stood up.

"I'm Seashell. I like salmon and tuna. My favorite color is sky blue. I have a younger sister named Luminescence." The SeaWing nodded and took her seat. The last to stand was Phoenix.

The SkyWing cleared her throw before she started speaking.

"The name's Phoenix. I like to eat Mountain goats, my favorite color is sunset red, I have a brother named Eagle, and a sister named Kindle." The SkyWing then sat down and smiled at the rest of us.

Webs nodded at the seven of us with a small smile. Then after a moment, he spoke up.

"As you know, you don't have any homework for the next week or two. So use that time to get to know each other better. You are dismissed." Webs anounced, and with that we all made our way to the Pray Center for diner.

"Well, now what do we do? We have two weeks until classes officially begin." Shadowflight said, tilting his head to the side. I shrugged and smiled shy at the NightWing dragonet.


	4. Chapter Four: Exploring The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Sunset Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Hyena is a sassy and troublemaking SandWing/IceWing hybrid. Oh, and she's also a Princess. Her sisters, Onyx and Lioness are just fine with their crazy sister. When Hyena goes to The Jade Mountain Academy, she will make new friends and she might even find love along the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Four: Exploring The School**

**Hyena's POV**

I sighed and looked up from the scroll that I had just finished reading. I then stood up, stretched and walked over to Flurry and Seashell. We were all best friends now. We had gotten to know each other over the past few days.

"Hay Flurry, Seashell whatcha doing?" I asked, the IceWing dragonet jumped and I smiled sheepishly in response. Seashell just blinked and laughed quietly.

"Tee hee. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Flurry." I said, smiling sheepishly at my IceWing friend.

"Do you two want to go exploring with me?" I asked, smiling brightly at the IceWing and SeaWing. They both nodded, Flurry sighed and rolled up the scroll that she had been reading.

"Where do you want to go?" Flurry quietly asked, I just shrugged my wings in response. Flurry and Seashell just smiled softly at me, then Flurry ducked her head when Shadowflight looked her way.

"You like him?" I whispered, the IceWing dragonet nodded and lowered her head, her ears punk. I smiled at my friend. Seashell just laughed quietly at the IceWing dragonet.

We then left the sleep cave and we then walked down the hallways. We explored the Library as well. We even checked out some more scrolls to read.

The librarian was a kind and smart blind NightWing named Starflight. He was one of the Dragonets of Destiny.

We even met Sunny and Clay. Fatespeaker's daughter, Flashlight was really sweet and kind. She had NightWing powers, unlike her parents who had no powers. She was also an Animus. She was walking beside a SeaWing and an IceWing, witch I guessed were her Clawmates.

"This is Tempest and Ermine." Flashlight said, nudging the IceWing with a wing to get her out of her scroll. I laughed quietly at the IceWing. She was just like me and Flurry.

Flashlight's POV

I was walking down the hallway with my two Clawmates Tempest and Ermine. Then I encountered three of the Dragonets from the Jade Winglet. The SandWing, SeaWing and the IceWing.

They were all really nice. The IceWing was pretty shy and soft-spoken, but she was really friendly. She loved to read, she was holding a scroll when I first met her. The SandWing looked like a strange SandWing, is she a hybrid? I wondered to myself curiously. The SeaWing was kind and friendly as well.

Tempest said the SeaWings name was Seashell. I blinked at that. Do they know each other? I wondered to myself.

All in all, it was an awesome day. I met three more Dragonets, I even found out the SandWing from the Jade Winglet had a crush on the NightWing Clawmate that is in her Winglet. So yeah, It was a great day.

**Author's Note**

**Flashlight is not a blabbermouth, don't worry. Oh and by the way, Flashlight is my OC. Along with all the members in the Jade Winglet. Along with Tempest and Ermine. Just so you know, my Ermine is shy, nervous, a book-worm and an Animus. The Tempest and Ermine from my story, The Tale Of Two IceWings.**


End file.
